


Next Time

by deathanddestruction



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, im trash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathanddestruction/pseuds/deathanddestruction
Summary: Nina Rosario is a busy woman. Getting into college is what her mind is set on. But being so driven has led to spending less time with those around her and a whole lot of 'next time's.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write and ith fic and I had this idea at midnight.  
> The world needs more of benny/nina and by that, I mean I need more.  
> They're just so cute. And so is this fic (i hope at least) 
> 
> Enjoy! xx  
> Feedback is always appreciated!!

Senior year was simultaneously the hardest and most exciting year of Nina’s life. The work pile just never seems to stop growing, but she manages. More than manages, actually, since she's pretty much at the top of her class. She is going to college next year, nothing is going to get in her way. Not just any college either, but Stanford. A place so far away from everything she knew, everything she grew up with. Everyone she grew up with.

The task of balancing homework, scholarship applications, and other college applications—just in case.Yes, it was better to be safe than sorry, but Nina had been set on Stanford since sophomore year. It had to be there.—was not simple. She found herself having to decline one too many invitations to just relax. It gotten so bad one week, Vanessa locked her out of her own room for more than an hour until she promised they would watch a movie later.

Vanessa was something she could handle. Two hours to watch a movie, a promise that she could stay for dinner, and answering questions to play along with magazine quizzes every once in a while. What she couldn't handle, though, was the growing temptation to be out later than usual..and not for schoolwork.

It was basically routine for Nina to stay a little while after school, or have a study session in the library, so long that the sun was going down by the time she left. It was a quick walk, the barrio never felt unsafe, and she knew everyone on the way. The only problem with her walk was when she passed by the park. It was also routine, apparently, for a small group of boys to hang out there–with a huge radio and the sound of blasting music they would rap along to. Not that she minded, of course, but it always caught her attention.

She knew most of the people in that small group. There was Usnavi—who she was good friends with thanks to her constant visits to Abuela—bringing the radio. His little cousin, Sonny, who she would babysit sometimes. Sonny’s friend, Pete, who Usnavi only kept around because Sonny liked his company. And Benny, who she knew from..a variety of events. He worked for her father now, a good driver and a hard worker, but Nina remembered giggling at his soaked hair and wide grin when her father let him hide in the dispatch after opening a hydrant again. She remembered how he would tell her new things he learned in his upper grade classes, which she would find useful later. She remembered sitting in the backseat and listening to her father teach him how to drive. She remembered him asking her for her opinion on the suit he bought, just to impress her father.

All four would wave at her as she walked by, she would respond with a smile and a wave herself, and that was it. Until one day, she was invited over. “Yo, Nina! Why don't you stay for one song? You could judge Pete and Usnavi’s rap battle!” Benny called out to her. It came as a surprise, not big enough for her to almost drop the books in her hand, but enough for her eyes to go wide and for her to take a second to respond. “I’d love to, really, but- I have this huge pre-cal test tomorrow. Sorry! Maybe next time, okay?” While she really did want to go over, she couldn't afford it. Math was getting close to kicking her butt and she needed to step it up. “Yeah, okay. Good luck, don't study too hard now. Kick some math ass!” The response brought out a grin, and even more determination to ace that test.

The second time she was invited over, she had to turn it down for Vanessa. Nina blew her off twice this week and a third was never good. In her defense, the first time was for research on a project and the second was for an event to meet with college representatives, but a third time would never cut it with Vanessa. Maybe one of these days Nina would take Vanessa with her, tell her Usnavi would be there. It would work, even though Vanessa wouldn't want it to. That would have to be another time, though, and she told that to Benny. “You know how Vanessa is, if I’m late, I'll never hear the end of it. Next time, I swear. Sorry again!” She felt a little bad now, it's not like she didn't want to hang out with them, she just couldn't. And she hoped that it didn't seem like she was handing out excuses. “Nah, don't worry about it. We’ll still be here. And tell Vanessa that Usnavi said he liked her new shirt!” Benny said, before Usnavi punched him on the arm. “ _Dios mio_ , don't tell her that! Have a good night, Nina.” She laughed at the two before nodding and heading off.

There was no time for conversation the third time. Nina was late, later than usual. Time got away from her after her club meeting, and she spent way too long helping clean up after. She should've been home by now. Her mother was gonna be so mad at her. Instead of walking, she had to run home, only managing a short wave to the boys—not even turning her head.

“I guess that's another ‘next time’?” The question came from Sonny, and Usnavi laid a hand on both his and Benny’s shoulder. “You know it's not your fault, right? She's getting ready to go to college.” He looked up at his friend, who had his eyes closed with a small smile. “Man, I know that. She’s gonna go off and change the world...I just want to show her this one before she does.” After a beat of silence, Usnavi spoke with a smile, “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Benny pushed him lightly with his shoulder, back to being the friend he knew, and mumbled, “Shut up. I still beat you during that last round.”

It was almost the end of the school year, and Nina finally felt like she had time to relax. She got what she was aiming for—the top spot of her class and a scholarship to Stanford. With only a week until graduation, she felt like she could finally relax. But after, she was going to leave everything she knew behind. Sure, she had a summer, but that would go by quick..it was better to start now. A day to cook and laugh with her parents. A day to share stories and hopes for the future with Abuela. A day to go out dancing and spend with Vanessa. A day to catch up on all the gossip she missed and to get a much needed haircut with Daniela and Carla. A day to babysit Sonny and hang out with Usnavi. And a day to finally make it up to Benny. Nina would finally have time to spend a full day doing each of those things and more starting today. And she knew exactly where to start.

There was a knock on Benny’s door, which was odd. Usnavi never knocked, and he never got visitors. It made him a bit apprehensive to open the door, but when he saw Nina at his door, smiling and holding up a CD, he couldn’t help but grin. “So...one song? Or do I get a next time too?” Her words made him laugh, but he shook his head and looked at her. “You get more than one song. In fact, you wanna take a walk around town?” “Only if you piggyback me on the way back.” She said with a grin. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
> Again, feedback in any way is welcome. Kudos, comments, suggestions, whatever.  
> I love you! xx
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofanklebiters


End file.
